


(Sittin' on the) Dock of the bay

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also I apologize for my weird infrequent updates, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bring tissues, By the end of this, Castiel in a Female Vessel, Children, DREAMS CAN BE FUNNY THINGS, F/M, Feel free to leave comments telling me how horrible I am for doing /that/ to your favorite character, Fluff, Haha just kidding about the happy ending, Hurt/Comfort, I am truly evil, I take that back. It does end on an upbeat note, I’m evil! I know!, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Not Really Character Death, Pregnancy, Sort Of, The death is only temporary I promise!, Till Death Do Us Part, What Have I Done, What’s wrong with me, You’ll all either hate me, bare with me, just read it and you’ll understand, long fic, or love me, sorry - Freeform, this is kinda a trash fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: It all starts on a hunt when Castiel gets hurt and goes down(and occasionally up)hill from there.





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing at all for a few weeks so this starts out a bit rocky. Please bare with me, it gets better! I swear!

"Ugh, Dean." Castiel moaned. 

"I know Cas, but we're almost there." Dean comforted him. He would never admit it, but he thought about how he was turned on by the Cas' moaning.

It disgusted him that even the Angel's pain elicited those feelings from him. 

"Look, here's the exit. We'll be back home in half an hour. We'll get you fixed up there. Hang in there, Baby." Dean winced as the words fell out of his mouth.

Castiel's expression changed from pain to confusion to shock, and Dean cursed himself for slipping up like that.

"Dean-" 

"Cas, another time, ok? When you aren't covered in blood."

"Of course, Dean, but we _are _going to talk."__


	2. Wounded

"Sam?! The hunt went sideways and Cas got hurt!" Dean yelled, hoping that Sam would appear soon. 

Castiel was leaning against him, weak from an angel blade wound in his side, Dean was helping him into a chair as Sam walked in the door. He looked like a mess with his hair sticking up, his t-shirt backwards, and his lips red and puffy. "I thought we agreed not to bring chicks here, Sam." 

"Shut up Dean. What happened on the hunt?"

"I got stabbed. I don't have enough grace to heal myself."

"I think I know someone who might be able to help. I'll be right back." Sam left again, returning with someone in tow. 

"Hiya! Long time, no see, little bro!" He said to Castiel. 

" _Gabriel _?" Cas and Dean said together.__


	3. Muy doméstico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 73 hits in less than 24 hours! Thank you all so much! Enjoy this next chapter!

"No, you're dead. Lucifer killed you!" Dean said. 

The archangel shrugged, "Well obviously not! Luci couldn’t have killed me with that pig poker! Do you chuckleheads really think I’d carry around something that can kill me? Anywho, let's getcha healed up, Cassie!" He waved his hand in front of Cas' wound, healing him. 

"Thank you." Castiel said, curtly. 

Sam cleared his throat. "Gabe's gonna be staying with us for a while."

"'Gabe'? When did he become 'Gabe'?" Dean asked protectively.

"Dean, I think we should have the talk we discussed on the way here." **C** as suggested, standing and resting **h** is h **a** nd on Dean's shoulder gently. 

“Well, well, well, getting **p** re **t** ty cozy with D **e** an-o, huh baby b **r** o? Muy doméstico." Dean rolled his eyes. "I agree, you two should go talk or make out or whatever you're gonna do… I'm gonna go 'talk' with Samshine over here. See ya!" He walked back to Sam's room, and Cas walked to Dean's. 

" _Gabriel _? Really, Sammy?"__

__"Jerk"_ _

__"Bitch"_ _

__They grinned at each other and headed for their rooms._ _

TBC < **8**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback for this is appreciated! Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A - b. B - c. C - d. D - e. E - f. F - g. G - h. H - i. I - j. J - k. K - l. L - m. M - n. N - o. O - p. P - q. Q - r. R - s. S - t. T - u. U - v. V - w. W - x. X - y. Y - z. Z - a.


	4. Apologies

"Cas, I'm sor-"

"There's nothing to be sorry for Dean, I've known your feelings for me since the begining, since perdition. You've forgiven my countless mistakes, given me a home, a family, and so many more things I don't deserve." He blushed and looked down. "I- I'm rambling. My point is, I love yo-"

Dean pushed him into the wall, kissing him feverishly.

"I love you too, Cas."

His hands traveled over Cas' body desprately. Cas loosened his tie and slipped it off, throwing it who-knows-where and starting on his shirt. Dean pulled off his own shirt and smiled at Castiel, who was struggling with the last few buttons and helped him, kissing him softly.


	5. Lunch

Dean was making lunch the next day when Sam and Gabriel finally came back out of Sam’s room, holding hands, much to Dean’s amusement. 

“So, when’s the wedding?” He said. 

“Same day as you and Cas’.” Sam fired back, smirking.

He and Gabe sat down and started eating. 

“Speaking of Cas, what’s he up to?” Gabriel asked. 

“Supply run. He should be back any minute…”

 

•••

 

A minute later, Cas walked in to the bunker carrying paper bags. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean said, smiling. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas smiled back, walking over to Dean, putting down the bags, and kissing his cheek softly. 

“Gross! Get a room, lovebirds!” Gabe chuckled, holding a smiling Sam’s hand under the table. 

“Hey, what’s got you so happy, Sammy?” Dean asked. 

“Honestly? Seeing you so happy and comfortable with Cas. It’s good to see you have that after all these years.” 

“Did you just Dali freaking yoda me?”

Sam shot him a look and he and Gabriel left. 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. 

“Dean, that wasn’t nice.” He said.

“Yeah, but it was getting too chick flick-y, besides, now we’re alone.” His eyes crinkled as he smiled, studying Cas’ face. 

“God I love you, baby.” Looking into Cas’ eyes was like looking at the ocean. 

 

_Crash!_

_I love you!_

_Crash!_

_I love yo-_

_Crash!_

_I love- ___


	6. Fast

A week later, they had settled in to a routine. Everyone else seemed well adjusted, but Dean felt like they should slow down a bit. 

•••

Cas stared in to the jewelry case thoughtfully. 

“Excuse me sir, would you like some assistance?” One of the clerks asked, flashing him a smile from over the case

“Um, yes. I would like to purchase a ring, please. I’m planning on proposing.” Cas replied, smiling back at the woman. 

“Lovely! I’m sure she’s a very lucky woman!”

“He’s not a woman.” He told her. 

“Oh, my apologies! He’s a lucky man. The men’s selection is over here.” She gestured for him to follow her. 

“What price range are we working with?”

“Do you have anything for $75-100?” 

She thought for a moment.

“Yes, we do have a few things, but nothing fancy. How do you like those?” She asked, pointing at two silvery bands with small engravings on them. 

“They’re perfect. How much for the set?” Cas’ eyes shone.

“For you? Nothing. Consider it a wedding gift, Castiel.”

Cas looked up, expression guarded.

“Who are you?” 

“My name is Elaniel, I never got to officially meet you in heaven, but you are my hero. My shift ends soon, would you mind getting lunch with me? I would love to hear about your adventures. Please?” 

“I really need to get back home soon, but if you would like to do it another time, I would be happy to tell you some stories.” He stood and smiled politely.

“That would be amazing! Thank you! I’ll go get the boxes for the rings.”

 

•••

 

“Gabriel? Can we talk?” Sam said, voice shaking slightly, betraying him. 

Gabriel looked up from his burger with a worried expression. 

“Yeah, sure Samshine. Is everything ok?”

“Not really,” Sam cleared his throat, “I haven’t really had the best track record when it comes to relationships and I’m worried that the future won’t be any different. I don’t think we should-”

“So what, Sam? I knew what I was getting myself into when I aske-”

“I wasn’t saying you didn’t know what you were getting into, but I don’t think we can be together. I-I don’t want you to get hurt or worse, like everyone else in my life.” 

“Sam-”

“Please just go.”

_“Fine.” _Gabriel spat, standing up and walking away. He turned back around angrily.__

__“Where is this coming from, Sam?”_ _

__“I told you! Everyone else in my life is dead!” _ _

__Angry tears slipped down Sam’s face as he realized people were staring._ _

__“Can I still stay with yo- at your bunker?”_ _

__Sam nodded, tears still streaming down his face._ _

__“Thank you.” Gabriel said quietly, disappearing._ _


	7. Proposal

“I want to treat you all to dinner tonight. We’ll need to dress nicely.” Cas said, and Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

“How’d you get money to afford to take us to dinner?” Sam asked. 

“Working in my spare time. I’m actually quite good at accounting.” Cas replied

“Hmmm…” Dean said thoughtfully, looking Cas over and adjusting his tie. “‘Holy tax accountant of the lord’ I like it.” He smiled and kissed his cheek. 

Gabe snorted and Cas glared at him.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to head back to his room. He loved seeing his brother happy, but it hurt that he couldn’t have something like that too. 

 

•••

 

Twenty minutes later, they were all piled into the Impala, driving to the restaurant.

As it would turn out, Cas’ idea of fancy was Olive Garden, but no one cared.

 

•••

 

An hour after that, dessert was served. 

During the dinner, Cas had slipped the ring to the waiter and it sat on top of the whipped cream on Dean’s slice of pie.

“What the…?” Dean stared at the pie. “Haha, real funny Sammy!”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked. 

Cas stood and dropped to his knee, getting Dean’s attention, along with the other fifty people in the restaurant. 

“Oh god. Cas-”

“Dean, will you marry me?”

“No.” Dean replied, quietly and firmly. “Cas, can we talk about this later? Please?”

Sam’s mouth dropped open. “Dean-”

“Stop. Sam, just stop!” Dean half yelled, storming out, Castiel ran after him. 

“Well,” Gabe finally spoke up after a moment, “That was eventful.” He snapped up money for the bill and they left. 

Castiel and Dean were sitting in the car when Sam and Gabe walked out. Dean started the ignition the second they both were in and drove off

After what felt like an eternity, they were back at the bunker. 

Dean finally spoke a minute after pulling into the garage. “Castiel, can you come to my room in twenty minutes? I want to talk with you.” 

Sam’s eyebrows shot up in alarm, Dean hadn’t called it ‘his’ room for nearly three weeks and he almost never used Cas’ full name. 

Cas nodded, looking out the window. Gabriel and Dean got out of Baby and went inside.

“Cas, you didn’t do anything wrong. Dean’s kind of an idiot when it comes to relationships, but he does love you.” Sam told him, getting out and going inside.

“Dean! You’d better have a good explanation for that!” Sam yelled, storming into Dean’s room. 

“Yeah, I do actually! We’ve only been together for a month and he just _proposed!_ He freaking proposed, Sam! I can’t get married! Being married means having someone relying on me to walk out of bad situations every time, in one peace, and I can’t do that!”

“It’s different with Cas, Dean, he’s a freaking angel! He knows better than anyone how dangerous our lives are! Hell, he’s helped us with god knows how many cases! Just reconsider, please?”

“Fine, but if anything happens, it’s on your head.”

“Thank you.” Sam said, leaving the room. 

He pulled Cas into a hug as they passed in the hall.  
“I can’t think of anyone in the world I would rather have marrying my brother. Welcome to the family, Cas.”

Castiel’s eyes were wet with tears. “Thank you, Sam. For everything.” He said, going in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would ADORE feedback on the story so far! Also, thank you for reading and leaving kudos!


	8. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far! Warning, you might need some tissues…

“God? Please, if it’s your will, allow me to die in peace.”

Cas was woken up by the voice of a woman praying.

“Dean. Wake up.” He said gently, placing a hand on Dean’s side.

“Can this wait ‘til morning?” Dean asked gruffly.

“No, I will be gone by then.”

“Fine, I’ll bite. Where are you going?” He asked, sitting up.

“There’s a woman, she’s dying. I heard her prayers. I want to help her.”

Dean looked at him like he was crazy. “Cas-”

“It’ll be quick, ok? It’ll be fine, _I’ll_ be fine.” Cas pleaded.

Dean sighed. 

“Yeah. You’d better.” He said, “Go if you want to, but be safe. Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Cas glowered at him. 

“You’re adorable when you get like that.” 

“I’m not adorable, Dean, I’m an angel of the lord.” 

“You can be both.” Dean smirked sleepily, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Cas relented, kissing Dean chastely before getting out of their bed and moving across the room to pack. 

“You know, Cas,” Dean said after a minute of watching his fiancé. “My brother won’t be up for at least another hour, and yours seems to be able to sleep for days…” He got up and pressed himself to him, kissing him between his shoulder blades and making him shiver slightly. 

“Actually, I was hoping that you might come with me? A few days together without the chance of one of them walking in on us-" 

"Say no more, I'm sold." Dean said, grabbing himself a bag and shoving clothes into it.

He decided he would call Sam when they were on the road.

 

•••

 

"She lives in Portland." Cas said quietly. "It's leukemia. Stage four. She's not going to live more than a week."

“What’s her name?” Dean asked after a minute.

“Casandra, Casandra Castillo. She prefers to be called Cassie though.”

“Well that doesn’t sound suspicious at all.”

Cas looked at him.

“From what I can tell, the prayers are genuine. Besides, I can handle myself pretty well, Dean.” He smiled and grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Just be careful, Angel, please. There are ways to help people without putting yourself in danger. I know I’m one to talk, but I’m going to try and be better, for you, Cas.” Dean said, kissing his hand.

Cas moved toward Dean, and Dean wrapped his arm around him.

•••

 

“Cassie? You have visitors.” The nurse said, knocking on the door of one of the hospital rooms.

“Ok, let them in, hon.” The woman inside called.

Dean and Cas walked into the room.

“Alrighty Angel, call if you need anything! Love ya!” 

“Thanks, De. Love you too!” Casandra blew a kiss at the nurse, who winked and walked out, leaving Casandra and the boys alone. “So, I’m gonna guess that you two are my angels, right? I knew you would look heavenly, but this is ridiculous!”

“I’m the angel, my name is Castiel” He glanced at Dean, who looked annoyed with her flirting. “And this is my fiancé, Dean.”

“What’s he then? A demon? That would explain why he’s so hot!” She joked, winking at Dean.

Now _he_ felt jealous.

“No, he’s human.” My human. Cas wanted to add. 

“My goodness! The tension between the two of you is thick! You look like you want to rip each other apart! Fair warning, the hospital almost kicked me out after De and I tried that last week. We _were_ engaged, until crap hit the fan and I found out about the cancer. ‘Course we still can’t live without each other, we just decided it was best to break it off until I got better…or didn’t. I tried the whole chemo thing, but I just got worse quicker. So here we are.” She smiled.

Dean noticed how worn out she looked. He also realized how much she and Cas looked alike. It was almost scary.

“I’m very sorry Ms. Castillo. Does De know why we’re here?” Cas asked gently.

“Please,” she said warmly, “Call me Cassie. And yeah, she suggested it! She’s always been pretty religious. De even used to listen to that Rev. Buddy Boyle podcast before it went off the air! I thought he was a loon, but now I see he wasn’t too far off the reservation.”

Dean and Cas looked at each other.

“No, he was off the wall. Dean said, “Most angels are dicks. Cas is one of the few who aren’t.”

Cas cleared his throat.

“Um, so I was thinking you could possess me and see if you could heal me and if not, let me live long enough to get my stuff in order. Then I want to die quick and painless.” Cassie said, distracting Cas from snapping at Dean.

“It sounds like a good idea, but I might not be able to return to my current vessel after this is over.” Cas said, looking from Cassie to Dean.

“We could always ask another angel to keep the engine running. There has to be at least one left who doesn’t hate us, right?” Dean asked.

“There is one, Elainel. I’ll call her.” Cas told him, stepping into the hall.

“He seems sweet. You’re a lucky guy.” Cassie said.

“Yeah, I am.” Dean replied, smiling.

 

•••

 

They were talking cars when Cas walked back in.

“Cas, we’re leaving. Cassie thinks Chevys are overrated and I don’t want you to be around someone like that.” Dean told him. 

“Come on, Dean! Fords are better by far!” Cassie giggled, and Dean glared at her.

“Right, and country is better than rock.” He retorted.

“Well…”

“Blasphemy!”

Cassie cackled and Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and led him out of the room.

“Dean.” He protested. “We can’t leave! Elainel will be here tomorrow afternoon, and Cassie-“

“Relax baby.” Dean pulled him to him and cupped his cheek, “we’re just going to grab her some coffee from a place I saw on the way here, and check into the hotel.”

“Oh.” Cas looked down.

“Cas-” 

Dean’s phone rang.

“Damn it, Sam.” He said, and answered the call. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Ok, thanks Sammy!” Dean hung up. “Cassie is and always has been a real person, and our brothers say hi. Now, back to what I was saying before we were interrupted. If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. Just say the word and W- I’ll get you back-up.”

“Thank you, but this should be easy. I’ll be fine.”

Dean nodded, but he still was concerned. He grabbed Cas’ hand and they walked to the parking garage.

 

•••

 

Thirty minutes later, they walked into their room.

“So,” Dean said, setting his bag on the bed. “I was thinking we could one last night together.”

Cas nodded. 

“That sounds nice, what did you have planned?”

“Dinner and a movie? You pick where we eat, but not Olive Garden, alright?” 

“How about a Texan roadhouse? I’ve heard the rolls are good.”

“Cas, it’s called  Texas Roadhouse, and I’m pretty sure there aren’t any for a couple hundred miles.” Dean said, and Cas started walking away.

“Three hundred, fifty two and a half.” He said over his shoulder. 

Dean looked around and realized they were in a parking lot in front of a Texas Roadhouse. 

“Are you coming, Dean?”

“God, I love him.” Dean said under his breath and ran to catch up to his angel.

 

•••

 

Neither of them enjoyed the cheesy b-roll rom-com Dean chose, so they ended up kissing in the back row, until Cas finally flew them back to the room.

“Thank you, Dean, that was fun.” He whispered, kissing him between words.

Dean smiled against his lips.

“Cas, you have no idea how much I love you, and I don’t know any words that even come close to describing it.”

Blue eyes locked with green.

“Ok, then show me.” Cas smiled, and Dean kissed him heatedly.

 

•••

 

“Honeybee, it’s time to wake up.” Dean said, kissing Cas lightly, “I brought you coffee.”

Cas opened his eyes and smiled.

“I didn’t think I would ever be able to have something like this, thank you.”

Cas sat up, and Dean sat next to him. 

“I wish I could give you more than I can. You deserve the world. I-“

“Dean,” Cas interrupted gently, “You don’t have to give me the world. I just want to be with you, ok?”

“Ok.” 

He picked up his hand and held it to his chest.

Cas cupped Dean’s face and pulled him towards him, kissing him softly.

“I’m going to miss you this week.” Dean murmured against Cas’ lips.

“I’ll miss you too, Dean.” Cas smiled. 

“Cas, we should probably leave soon.”

“Yeah.”

 

•••

 

“Hello! We met briefly yesterday? I’m Deanna Manchester, but you can call me De if you like.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Castiel, and this is Dean, my fiancé.”

“Yes, you’re my Cassie’s guardian angels. I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing, using your time to take care of her like that… thank you”

“It’s no problem,” Dean replied, “helping people is kinda the family business…” 

De smiled.

“Well, if you boys need anything and I mean _anything_ feel free to give me a call. Ok?” She said.

“Yes ma’am, will do.”

“Well, you should probably go up to her room now. She’s been excited about this all day.”

 

•••

 

Dean knocked on the door.

“Cassie?”

“Come in!”

As they walked in, Dean noticed that Cassie looked significantly worse than the day before.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Not great to be honest, but that’s how it goes, isn’t it?”

“Sickness has always been one of my least favorite parts of my father’s work.” Cas said quietly.

Dean reached for Cas’ hand, and Cas squeezed it, reassuring him that he was ok.

Cassie nodded solemnly.

“You must have seen more than a fair of crap. You have the look of either a man with the world on his shoulders or a soldier who broke rank and hasn’t stopped running since. You both do.”

“You’re good at reading people.” Dean said.

“Truth is, I’ve seen some crap too. Toured in Iran. Twice.”

Dean stepped forward to shake her hand. 

“Thank you for your service.” He said and she nodded.

“You pick up reading people pretty quickly in the field. How to tell meekness from weakness, stupidity from loyalty, and monsters from men.”

“Angel, are you telling them your war tales? I thought you would have told them about your romances. I’m a little disappointed.” De chided playfully from the door.

“Well, I couldn’t have told them those, they have such a bad ending!” Cassie teased back. “I mean, who wants another gay love story where one of the main characters dies a horrible, tragic death? Bor-ing!”

They both giggled, and De kissed Cassie’s hair and sat on the bed.

“Here are your meds, Honeybee.”

“Oh, anything good?”

De shook her head.

“Nope, just the usual.”

“Dang, maybe next time then?” 

De’s eyes welled up.

“Yep, always next time, Honeybee.” 

Cassie frowned.

“Deanna.” Cassie started firmly, wiping the tears from her eyes, “Please just say my name. My real name.”

“I don’t think I can. Not with you like this.”

“De, you don’t need to stay strong for me.”

“C- Casandra, you’re all I have left. After Sam died-“

“I know.” Cassie hung her head, “I’m so sorry, De.”

De tilted her head back up.

“It’s not your fault Cas. Don’t blame yourself for this mess, please?”

“I don’t blame myself for getting sick, I’m mad at myself for leaving you like this.”

“Angel-“

“Marry me.”

Deanna looked at her lap.

“Casandra.”

“I mean it. Deanna Manchester, will you marry me?”

“Cas, I can’t.”

“Why? I could be dead in a few hours anyway. What is there to loose?”

“The love of my life.”

Tears streamed down both of their faces.

“Dea-“

De captured Cassie’s lips before she could say anything else.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” De took a shaky breath, “Yes.”

Confusion spread over Cassie’s face. “Yes?”

“Yes, I will marry you.”

“Ok, now? I’m pretty sure Castiel could marry us, I mean, who better than an angel? And the one who might inhabit my body for a few days soon?”

“That sounds perfect, but we’ll have to track him and his lover down. I think they snuck out while we were talking.”

 

•••

 

“Casandra? Do you promise to love Deanna for the rest of the time you have on this earth?”

“I do.”

“Deanna? Do you promise the same?”

“I do, yes.”

“By the power given to me by my father, I pronounce your souls bonded. You may kiss.” Cas said, smiling and dropping their hands.

“Congratulations.” Dean said warmly. “If you don’t mind, I want to steal Cas for a minute.”

“Go right ahead! We aren’t going anywhere!” Cassie beamed and De nodded.

Dean pulled Cas into the hall.

“You did a great job.” He said, kissing Cas.

He blushed slightly.

“Thank you. I haven’t married a couple since bible times.”

“That part about soul bonding, was that just a saying?”

“No, in ancient times, angels preformed all of the marriage ceremonies, and we would attach a thread to the souls of the people we were marrying, bonding them until death. When we left, we gave people the power to bond, but they refused to pass it on and only angels are still able to bond people. I assume you want to know if we can bond?”

It was Dean’s turn to blush, he nodded.

“Yeah, actually. It sounds awesome.”

“It is possible, but it’s dangerous and there are more steps to be followed. The ceremony would also have to be preformed by an _archangel_.” Cas said, gaze falling to the floor, breaking eye contact. “We don’t need to be bonded in that way, we already have an existing bond, if-“

“Cas, I want to do it. Even if we need him to do it. I want to be bonded with you like that.” Dean interrupted, cupping Cas’ cheek and looking into his bright eyes.

“Help! It’s Cassie!” De yelled, and Dean and Cas ran back into the room to find Deanna crying over her unconscious wife’s body.

There was a bright flash of light and Cas’ vessel crumbled to the ground.

“Dea- Deanna?” Cassie said weakly. “It’s all going to be ok, Deanna. It’s time, my darling, it’s my time. I love you.”

“No! Cassie no. Please? Casandra, hang on for me Angel. Please? I love you.” De sobbed as Cassie grabbed her hand and smiled peacefully.

“Castiel is keeping me alive for right now, but he says he can’t keep me for long. Thank you for the time we had together, De. I love you.” She said and De hugged her tightly, cradling her head.

Dean put his hand on Deanna’s shoulder as Cassie took her last breath.

“Deanna-“

“Castiel?”

Castiel nodded.

“I was too late. I’m so sorry.”

De stared at the wall numbly, heartbroken tears falling silently down her face.

Cas stood up quietly and she and Dean walked into the hall. 

“Hey. How are you feeling, Cas?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. The vessel, it feels different this time. I feel different.”

“Good different or bad different?” Dean asked, looking worried.

“I feel almost human, I think something might be dampening my powers.”

“Any ideas as to what it might be?”

“No, but what it is, it’s powerful.” Cas replied.

“Fantastic. So, we have no idea what this is or how to stop it, and it’s powering you down. Freaking fantastic.” Dean sighed.

“Dean, we’ll figure it out, we always do.”

“Yeah, ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahadontkillme…
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A - 1. B - 2. C - 3. D - 4. E - 5. F - 6. G - 7. H - 8. I - 9. J - 10. K - 11. L - 12. M - 13. N - 14. O - 15. P - 16. Q - 17. R - 18. S - 19. T - 20. U - 21. V - 22. W - 23. X - 24. Y - 25. Z - 26.


	9. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said about last chapter being my favorite, but… THIS ONE IS SO CUTE!!!

Cas paced the floor of their hotel room. It was six in the morning and she hadn’t slept a bit that night, despite feeling exhausted from the day before.

“Cas, come ‘ere.” Dean yawned and sat up, patting the sheet beside him.

She sat down on the side of the bed and he hugged her.

“How are you holding up, Baby?”

“I still feel… Odd. A little on edge, I guess. I’ve been trying to figure out what changed this time all night.” 

She ran her fingers through her hair.

“Having longer hair again is strange.” She said, absent-mindedly.

“What is it like? Being an angel?” Dean asked quietly.

“It’s almost like being human, but without all the feelings, and senses, and sensations. And humans are a lot smaller.” Cas noted thoughtfully.

She moved into his lap, and he smiled at how much smaller she was now. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly.

“I love you.” He told her.

“I love you too.” She said, and silence settled over the room.

It broke a moment later, when Cas ran to the bathroom, heaving.

Dean’s mouth dropped open in shock, but he recovered quickly and ran to help her.

“Cas, are you ok?” He asked, holding her hair back.

She nodded slowly, taking a few shaky breaths.

“Yeah, I’m ok, just a little nauseous. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, but I want you to rest, ok?”

“Ok, Dean.”

“I’ll be back in an hour or two with lunch. I love you.”

He kissed Cas on the cheek and left the room.

 

•••

 

When Dean got back, Cas was still curled in bed.

“Hey baby, how are you?”

“I miss not having to worry about things.”

Dean smiled sadly.

“That bad, huh? I got peanut butter and jelly and coffee for you, if you’re feeling up to it.”

Cas closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Ok, but tell me when you feel hungry. I’m going to do some research.”

“No.” Cas said quietly.

“What?”

“I don’t want you to do research.”

“Cas-“

“Dean, please.”

“Cas, what’s up with you today? First, you didn’t sleep, despite being so drained, you’re almost human. And you threw up, and almost threw up again when I got you coffee and pb&j, one of your favorite meals. And now you’re refusing to let me do research, which would usually be fine, but you obviously aren’t feeling well, and Baby, talk to me?” Dean said.

Cas sighed.

“I know what it is that you’re dealing with.”

“Ok, what is it?” He asked and she bit her lip.

“A Nephilim. The child of a human and an angel. We aren’t going to hunt it.”

She locked eyes with him.

“What? Why not? Who’s child is it?”

“Mine.” 

Dean’s expression hardened.

“How long have you known about this?”

Cas paused.

“How long, Castiel?”

“A few hours.” She admitted. “Dean-“

“Am I-?”

She nodded solemnly, and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s not your fault.”

“I- I think I want to keep it.” She said.

“Ok. Alright, Cas.” 

He kissed her.

“Thank you, Dean. I love you.”

“I love you too, Castiel.”


	10. Fatherhood

“Hey, what’s up? How’s the hunt going?” Sam asked, answering the phone.

“Hey Sam. We aren’t hunting it anymore.”

“Wait, why not? Is everything ok, Dean?”

“H- She’s pregnant.”

“What? Who’s pregnant? The lady that Cas’ helping?”

Dean groaned.

“No Sam, it’s Cas.”

“Dean, this doesn’t make any sense. Start from the beginning.”

“When a man loves an angel very much-“

“NOPE. That’s not what I meant! _Oh._ Oh god, please tell me you didn’t.”

“SAM! No it happened before! He wasn’t even in her for more than a few moments before she died.”

“I think this might be the weirdest conversation we’ve ever had.”

“Sam, this is serious. I’m going to be a… Crap. I got Cas pregnant! _Cas!_ “ Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ok, um… Calm down! Wow, does she want to keep it?”

“Yep.”

“Alright, well, are you coming back to Soux falls soon?”

“I don’t know, she just told me.”

Sam paused, and Dean swore he could hear him smiling.

“What?” Dean snapped at his younger brother.

“You love her.”

“My god you’re a freak.”

“And you love Cas.”

“Smart ass.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

 

•••

 

After a few more minutes, Dean hung up.

“Hey. Who was that?” Gabe asked, walking into the kitchen.

“My brother. Apparently Cas is pregnant, and he’s freaking out.” Sam filled him in.

“I’m going to-“

“No you will not, Gabriel.”

“Yes I will, Samuel. Cas is my baby brother. He may be a seraph, but he’s still my little brother-“

“Dean is my brother.”

A tense moody silence filled the room.

“Sam.”

“What?” Sam asked coldly.

“I’m sorry. I swear to dad, I’ll leave Dean alone.”

Sam stepped towards him.

“You’d better.” He growled, leaving the room.

 

•••

 

“Dean, say something. You’re scaring me. You haven’t said a word since you got off the phone with Sam. Are you angry, happy, excited? Please just give me something to work with.” Cas pleaded.

“I’m not angry, Cas. It’s not your fault you’re knocked up.”

Cas sighed, annoyed with his self deprecation.

“It’s not yours either, assbutt.”

Dean smiled and kissed her softly.

“I’m worried that something’s going to happen to you, and I’m going to end up like dad.”

“I won’t let that happen. You’re going to be a wonderful father, Dean Winchester.”

“You’re going to be a great parent too, Castiel.”

“Let’s go home.” Cas said suddenly.

“Alright, do you want to leave now?”

“Yes please… I’m sorry this happened.”

Dean ran his fingers through her hair.

“We’ll figure it out, right?”

“We always do.” Cas replied, tearing up.

Dean hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

“We should probably pack up.” She said, looking up into his eyes.

He nodded.

“It’s not your fault Cas, you can’t beat yourself up over it.”

She stepped back.

“If you say ‘it takes two to tango’ I will actually smite you.”

He snorted.

“Damn it, that would’ve been hilarious! I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Oh, what were you talking about?”

“Never mind.”

“Dean.”

He winced slightly at her new unfamiliar tone.

“I was talking about Cassie and Deanna. You gave them time together that they wouldn’t have had if you weren’t there, even if it was only a minute. It was still something!”

“I- I know. I just… I wish I could’ve done more for them. I’ll be fine, I promise.” She said, wrapping her arms around her middle and shivering slightly.

Dean walked over to the table, grabbed the trenchcoat, and draped it over her shoulders.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Cas. How long do you think you’ll be stuck like that?”

“Probably until after the birth, once I have my strength back.”

“Alright then, are you feeling up to shopping? We don’t really have any clothes for you at home.” Dean said, moving over to his bag and shoving clothes, guns, knives, and a set of enochian brass knuckles he’d brought ‘just in case’ inside of it.

Cas put the stuff she’d brought away, before helping him.

“Ok, I’m ready. Are there any stores nearby?”

 

•••

 

“Are you ready to come out yet?” Dean asked, trying not to feel too weird clothes shopping with his pregnant angel fiancée.

“Mmhm.” She replied, stepping out of the dressing room with a flowy silver and blue dress on. “I’m not so sure about this, Dean. It’s not very practical.” She looked up at him with a worried expression.

Dean smiled. 

“Doesn’t matter. You look great, Cas.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it, but I need something practical for hunting. It could get stuck.”

Dean pursed his lips.

“Who said anything about hunting? You’re _pregnant_ , Cas. You aren’t hunting, end of conversation.”

“Dean!”

“No. We’re done talking about this.”

“You don’t get to make that decision.” Cas told him coldly.

Dean sighed.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I just don’t want to lose either of you, please?”

“Fine.” She said.

“Thank you. Get whatever you want, I don’t care. I’ll be in the car.”

Dean turned to leave, but Cas grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” She said, “I’m sorry. I… Um, I’m-“

“It’s fine, you had every right to be mad, I was being a douchebag. I’m the one who should be apologizing. Here, hold on.” 

He patted his jeans down until he found his wallet, he took out his credit card and handed it to her.

“Here, I meant what I said. I want you to get what _you_ want, ok?” He told her. 

Cas nodded.

“Cas, I want to take care of you, but I can’t do that if you aren’t talking care of yourself.”

"I'll try." 

"Thank you, Cas."

 

•••

 

"Sam? Gabriel! We're back!" Dean called as he and Cas walked through the door.

Heat of the moment was playing from someplace, and books and other things were scattered everywhere.

"Sam? Hello? Sammy!" Dean yelled a bit louder, starting to panic until Sam walked in the room with a pair of headphones on.

Dean waved, and Sam waved back, taking the headphones off.

"Hey! When did you get back? I didn't hear you come in. How was Portland?"

"It was..." Cas started, turning to Dean.

"Interesting." He finished, "What's with the Asia? I thought you hated this song."

Sam sighed.

"I do. Gabriel's been blasting this for the last two days straight! By the way, you might want to stay away from him. I made him promise to leave you alone, but I would still be careful."

"Thanks Sam, that's real nice." Gabriel said sarcastically, walking into the room. "Hi Cassie."

Cas flinched.

"How's my favorite sibling? Heard you're preggers! Congrats!" He hugged her.

"I'm fine, thank you Gabriel." 

"Gabriel? Could you please stop the music? I’m sorry, ok?” Sam said, and Gabriel sighed.

“Whatever, I still want to smite him, but since you asked so nicely…” He snapped his fingers, and the music was gone. “Look Samcake, I’m sorry too. For everything. Could we-“

“No, we can’t.” Sam interrupted. “Please don’t bring it up again.”

“Sam-“

“Gabe please?”

“Fine,” he relented, “I’m going to go get up to my ass in hookers and booze. Adios!” He said, flying away.

“What was that about?” Dean asked.

“Nothing.” Sam answered, a little too quickly. “I should probably clean up. Congratulations guys, I’m really happy for you.”

Cas smiled.

“Thank you, Sam.” She said.

“Yeah, thanks Sammy.” Dean echoed. “Hey, have you talked to Mom recently? I think I’m going to drive down to tell her the news in a few days. Maybe we can all drive down?”

“You, Me, and Cas? Sounds great!”

“You could bring Gabriel?”

“No!” Sam snapped. “I don’t want to overload her with surprises! She’s going to be ecstatic!”

“That’s bs, and we both know it. She’ll have to meet him eventually, you know how she is about the people we date.”

“We aren’t dating.” Sam practically growled.

“Ok, fine. I’m dropping it. Whatever it is.” Dean said, putting his hands up in defense.

“Dean? Could we pick out a room for the baby?” Cas asked, trying to change the subject.

Dean turned to her and dropped his hands to his side.

“Sure, Cas. Go ahead, I’m going to go in to town and stop by Harvelle and Singer’s.” Dean said, leaving the house.

“He’s not going there to tell them about the baby, is he.” Cas asked after a few minutes.

“I don’t know.”

“Boy is he going to be sorry if he isn’t.” Gabriel said, appearing by Sam.

“Leave him alone, Gabe. I thought you had a plan.” Sam said, indignantly

“Well, seeing as I have a pregnant sibling to protect, and a huge crush on this tall, gorgeous, intelligent, brunette, I had no intention to follow through with that plan!”

“Would everyone stop protecting me?!” Cas yelled and stomped off to her and Dean’s room.

Sam glared at Gabriel.

“Seriously? I was handling it! Listen, if he does mess up again, take it out on me, not them.”

“No!”

“Fine, whatever Gabriel. Just try and remember that if you hurt him, it’s going to hurt her. I’m going to go talk to her.”

Sam started to walk away.

“Wait, when was the last time you went on an actual date, huh Sample size?”

He turned around.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Fine, so?”

Sam blushed.

“It’s been awhile.” He admitted.

“I want to take you out.”

“Out?” Sam repeated.

“On a date.” Gabe said hopefully.

“No.”

“Why the hell not? Please Samuri? Listen, no strings attached, no expectations, just you and me. Having a little fun, raising hell…”

“No! I can’t and you know why!”

“Sam, really? You ‘don’t want me to get hurt?’ I’m a big boy, I can fight my own battles. Please?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Fine! You win! Give me two weeks, ok Gabriel?”

“Yes! Thank you! You won’t regret it!”

“God, I hate you.”

“Two Tuesdays from today?”

“Did I mention I hate you? Come on, you know I hate Tuesdays. You’re part of the reason I hate Tuesdays!”

“Which is why I want to fix Tuesdays! Make Tuesday great again! Oh, wait wrong year. Beware Trump. Anyway, we should go check on Cas.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I know that a lot of the story doesn’t make sense right now, but I promise that it will all fit together after the last chapter is uploaded.
> 
> Also, grammar corrections, feedback, kudos, and other stuff is much appreciated!
> 
> (I’m serious about feedback guys, I’m really self conscious and even tiny shows of appreciation make me feel indescribably happy!)


	11. Fighting

“Why did I even agree to this?” Sam muttered under his breath.

“Shush, you’re going to have fun. I promise, Samosa.” Gabriel said, looking up at the taller man from the drivers seat.

“Gabe! The road!” 

His eyes snapped forward and he swerved back into the lane.

“Whoops! Sorry Sampai!”

“It’s fine, just keep your eyes on the road.”

“Got it.”

“So, are you going to tell me what you have planned?”

“Maybe.” Gabe smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

_Maybe this won’t be so bad after all,_ Sam thought.

•••

 

“Are you serious? You’ve got to be kidding.” Sam said, as Gabriel pulled into the parking lot of a karaoke bar.

“What, not your speed Sampson?”

“Not at all.”

Gabriel frowned.

“We can do something else if you want.”

“No, this is fine.”

“Are you sure? Because-“

Sam smiled and put his hand over Gabe’s. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

•••

 

“Hey Cas, are you hungry? I can make you something to eat.” Dean told her, but Cas shook her head.

“He sat down next to her, but she moved out of his reach.

“Cas, what’s wrong? We haven’t talked for days, and I know for a fact you haven’t been eating or sleeping. Please, talk to me?”

Cas smiled.

“I’m fine, I’m just trying to adjust to being pregnant.” She said, but Dean didn’t buy it.

He put his hand gently on her stomach and she flinched.

“Cas-“

“I’ve been having dreams about my brothers. Well, _a_ dream. You and Sam are vessels, Michael and Lucifer’s, and they come after me and the baby. Dean, what if something happens?”

“I won’t let anything happen to you or our kid. I promise, Castiel.”

“You can’t promise that, please don’t promise that!”

“Watch me.”

“Dean-“

“I’m going to keep you away from those s.o.b.s.” He told her, pulling her towards him and kissing her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s ok Cas. Why don’t you sleep? I’ll stay with you if you want, and I can make you something to eat when you wake up. Did you find a room for the nursery?”

“Not yet.”

“Ok, “ Dean smiled. “Then we can look for one after we eat.”

 

•••

 

“I can’t believe you!” Sam yelled.

“Sam, I’m-“

“No. I’ve had enough of your games Gabriel. I’m done!”

“Please, let me explain.

“Explain what? I’m not an idiot.”

“I know you aren’t, Sam. She’s an old friend.

Sam scoffed, and was about to reply, when Dean walked in.

“There’s a pregnant angel asleep on the couch and I would appreciate if she stayed like that for a bit longer.” He announced protectively.

“Sorry Dean, we’re done now.” He said, directing the last part of the sentence toward Gabriel.

“Sam.” Gabriel tried, but Sam left the room.

“If you hurt my little brother…” Dean told Gabriel quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it will all (hopefully) fit together nicely.


	12. Angel

A week and a day later, Cas found Dean in one of the rooms putting various weapons in boxes.  
“What are you doing?” She asked, giggling.

“I’m getting rid of anything that could be used to hurt the baby.” He told her, glancing back at her.

“That’s sweet human, but we kind of need those.”

“Cas, you can’t use human as a term of endearment, it’s weird. And we can’t have anything around the house that could hurt it!”

“Yes, we can! We just need to be extra careful where we put the stuff. The baby will be fine.”

“It would be easier to just get rid of the stuff.”

“Dean, you’re a hunter and I’m an angel, you can’t just get rid of all of the weapons! Cas yelled at him impatiently.

“Tell me that when Michael or Lucifer or just about anything else comes after our kid!” Dean yelled back.

“I will! Mainly because the weapons protect us from them!”

“Fine Cas! The weapons stay! Happy?”

Cas smiled.

“Very!”

Dean smiled too. 

“Good! I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed and held on to each other like the world would end if they let go.

“Hungry?” Dean asked.

“Starving.” 

“Alright, burgers and fries?”

“And coffee?” Cas asked hopefully.

“Nope, the caffeine is bad for Rebecca.”

“Rebecca?”

“The baby.”

“Becky.” Cas said, and Dean groaned.

“Ok, enough said. Rebecca is out.”

“Can you get me pickle chips?”

“Fine, but you shouldn’t eat too much junk food. I’m getting you a salad too. I feel dirty just saying that.”

“You’re a human!”

“Cas, you need to stop that!” He protested.

“No thank you!”

“No pickle chips!”

“Worth it!” Cas grinned and Dean kissed her.

“So Cas, I read online-”

Cas groaned.

“I read that talking to the bump is very good for the baby.”

“Dean, food is also good for the baby.”

“Right, burgers!”

“Baby wants pickle chips!”

“Bye Cas, bye Dave!”

“Dave?”

“After Dave Mather?”

“Dean, we talked about this! No cowboys!” Cas protested.

“Fine. love you!” He said, walking away.

“I mean it, Dean!”

“I’ll be back in about twenty minutes!” Dean told her, over his shoulder.

Cas rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Hear that Baby? Your daddy wants to name you Dave.” She said quietly, rubbing the non-existent bump softly.

 

•••

 

Gabriel knocked on Dean and Cas’ door, unsure of what to say when someone answered.

“Come in.” Cas answered, and he obeyed.

“Hey. I was wondering if you had a minute?”

“Yeah, what’s up Gabriel?” The other angel said in a very human way.

“I want advice. I really want to be with Sam, but I keep messing it up. I want to fix it. What do I do?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you could to talk to him?”

Gabriel sighed.

“He’s giving me the silent treatment.”

“I don’t know what that is.” Cas said very quietly.

“It just means he isn’t talking to me. Actually, maybe I will try that…” Gabriel paused to toss it around in his mind for a minute. “How are you and Dean and your kid?”

“We’re good. Dean’s been treating me like glass, and being a little annoying, but he’s taken care of us so much already. It’s amazing.”

Gabriel smiled.

“I’m glad, Cas. Any idea what junior is yet?”

Cas’ hand hovered unconsciously over her stomach.

“I don’t know. I don’t know which one I want more either. Dean says he wants a girl.”

“I was like that with my first. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. Although, I still regret not telling her father. I think one of her descendants was the first king of Israel. I had left after one of Michael and Lucifer’s fights, and he and I met. I found out about a week later that I was pregnant and ran like hell. I finally ended up back in heaven and Mikey and Luci both blamed each other for it, and I hated them both, and Rafi took care of me. You were very young then, and Mikey was your favorite, but you cried the day I left.”

“Michael was never my favorite.” Cas said, wrinkling her nose slightly. “You were the only one who would play with us fledglings, you were everyone’s favorite. Michael ordered us to stay away from you, but I went anyway. You let me feel her kick.”

Gabe laughed slightly.

“I remember you jumping about a billion feet in the air. You ended up hiding under your wings, until Mikey found you and took you back to the garden. Even back then, you were terrible at following orders.” He quipped.

“Hey, am I interrupting something?” Dean asked, walking into the room with a bag and hot-cup from Biggerson’s, and handing them to Cas.

“Thank you. No, we were just talking about the day Gabriel left heaven.” Cas told him, and took a sip. “Coffee?”

“It’s decaf, not quite as bad for Charlie. I, uh, felt bad about earlier, so I got the pickle chips.”

Cas gasped, and opened the bag.

“I love you, will you marry me?” She giggled, kissing his cheek.

Dean smiled.

“I love you, too. Yes, I will marry you. So, I thought we could start calling the baby something like Charlie for now and we can figure out an actual name later. What do you think?”

“I think it sounds perfect.”

“Um, I’m going to go track Sam down. Thanks for the advice Cas.” Gabriel got up from the bed and walked to the door.

Cas got up too, and hugged him.

“Good luck.”

 

•••

 

“Ok, now that _that_ happened, can we talk?” Gabriel asked, lying on Sam’s bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Sam sighed and got up off the bed, grabbing his pants from the floor.

“No. Look Gabe, can we just forget that this happened, and hope it never happens again? He asked, pulling the pants on.

“Sam,” Gabe said, sitting up, “I’m not sure that I can or want to forget that.”

“Fine.” Sam sighed, “Just, don’t bring any of it up. Especially around my family.

“Ok.” Gabe said.

He snapped his fingers and Sam was alone.

He sat back down on his bed, ran his fingers through his hair, and looked around the room.

His gaze landed on a faint bronze glow coming from a small green bag on his desk.

“What the hell is that?”

He walked over and picked it up carefully.

A small cream note with his name in beautiful golden letters was attached to one of the bag’s drawstrings, so he opened it, taking out a piece of glowing, leather cord.

As the glow faded, he noticed small sigils and symbols imprinted carefully into the leather.

He stared at it in awe for a good minute, until someone knocked at the door loudly. He quickly shoved the cord into a drawer just as it opened.

“Hey Sammy, Cas and I just finished making dinner.” Dean said.

“Ok, thanks Dean.”

“Are you ok? You look lik-“

Sam crumbled to the ground, not hearing the rest of his brothers words.

Dean lunged for him, catching him just before he hit the ground.

“Sam, are you ok? Sam? Sammy!”

Sam opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

“Dude, are you ok? You just passed out!”

“Yeah, I- I just need to go find Gabriel.”

Dean went rigid.

“What did that son of a bitch do?”

Sam sighed, and sat up.

“Dean, he didn’t do anything, I just need to ask him something.”

Dean went silent for a minute, before finally relenting after Sam’s puppy eyes did him in.

“He’s eating with Cas in the kitchen.”

“Thanks.” Sam stood up, got the cord, and ran out of the room.

 

•••

 

Sam plopped down into one of the chairs beside Gabe.

“Dude, we need to talk.”

Cas looked between the two of them and stood up, grabbing her plate and leaving.

“So now you want to talk.”

Sam ignored him and held up the cord.

“Ok, so what is this and why did it make me freaking collapse?”

Gabe sighed.

“It’s a protection bracelet.” He said, matter-of-factly, “The sigils and things are supposed to ward you, protect you from spells, give you strength and energy, the works. But if you put it down too quickly, or if someone tried to take it from you with force, it weakens them to the point of collapse. There were instructions in the bag.”

“Ok, but why? Why did you give it to me?”

“It’s just a gift. Don’t read into it. You made it perfectly clear you’ve- what were the words you used? Oh yeah, ‘you’ve had enough of my games!’ Whatever the hell _that_ means.” He replied angrily.

“I’m sorry. Thanks for the bracelet.” Sam said, quietly, tying it to his wrist and standing up.


	13. Trouble in paradise

Sam was sitting, cleaning a gun in the library, when someone knocked on the front door.

He grabbed his gun, put the one he was cleaning down, and opened the door up to a teen with green eyes.

“Uh, hi.” She said, shifting her weight nervously. 

“Hi.” Sam said, keeping his guard up.

“My name’s Hanna Marten. Is Dean Winchester here? I need to talk with him.”

“Why do you need to talk with him?”

She rolled her eyes.

“That’s the tenth time someone has asked me that today. He’s my father.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open, and he noticed things about her that he hadn’t noticed before. The green eyes, the sandy hair, even the flannel and the Bob Seger t-shirt reminded him of his brother. _Could music taste be genetic?_ The thing that convinced him though, was the way she held herself. It was just so _Dean_.

“Listen dude, does he live here or not? Cause if not, I need to go.”

“Uh yeah, sorry. I’ll go get him. I’m Sam, Dean’s brother. Do you want to come in?”

She shook her head and shifted again.

“No thanks.”

“Ok, I’ll go get him.”

He turned and headed to Cas and Dean’s room and knocked on the door.

Dean answered and Sam dragged him toward the front door.

“Ok Dude, what the hell? Cas was almost asleep!” Dean yelled at his younger brother, prying his hand away.

“Dean, this is Hanna Marten.”

Dean looked at her for a second and looked back at Sam.

“Ok, so?”

“You’re Dean? He’s Dean Winchester?” 

Sam nodded.

“Dean Winchester, I’m your daughter.”

Dean laughed.

“Nice one, kid. Did Sammy put you up to this?”

“No Dean, I did not.” Sam glared at him, but Dean rolled his eyes.

“Do you need a ride home?”

She shifted again, looking like she was either going to bolt or start crying.

“Uh, not exactly. My mom died in a fire about a year and a half ago.”

Dean and Sam both went rigid.

“I’m here because I kinda need a place to stay, because my aunt found out I like girls and kicked me out, and um, well, your name was on the birth certificate. And My mom’s name was Lauren Marten.”

“I- oh god, I think I’m gonna be sick. First Cas, and now this? Oh god, Cas.” Dean backed into the house.

“Can I?” She asked, and Sam nodded.

She took a deep breath and stepped in.

“Your mom,” Dean started, massaging his forehead. “I remember her. Her favorite song was Free bird. She almost always had it on. I’m, um sorry for your loss.”

“Please don’t say that. Everyone says that.”

“Oh, sorry kid- err Hanna?”

She nodded, shifting her weight again.

“Can I stay here for a few months? Just until I turn eighteen, please?” Hanna asked, looking up at him with the tiniest glimmer of hope in her eyes.

“I’m sor-“

“Dean, go get Cas.” Sam told him gently.

Dean started to protest, but Sam stopped him. “Now, Dean! Meet me in the kitchen. Hanna? Do you want anything? Pbj? Water?”

She bit her lip, and shook her head.

“Ok, uh… ask if you need anything, you can sit down wherever you want, and feel free to read anything on those shelves, just don’t pick anything up off of _that_ one. We don’t want you to be cursed accidentally, or something.”

“Is that a joke?”

“Unfortunately, no. I’m completely serious.” Said Sam, walking into the kitchen.

 

•••

 

“Cas? Are you up? I need to tell you something.” Dean said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb.

Cas sat up and stretched. 

“Hello Dean, is everything ok?”

“No, not really. Cas, I just found out I have a kid.”

“What?” Cas said, tilting her head.

“I have a child. A daughter, Cas.”

“Is she here? I want to meet her.” She said, getting out of the bed, and opening the door.

“Cas-“

“Dean, I _want_ to meet your daughter.” She told him firmly, turning to him.

“She’s in the library.” Dean conceded, hanging his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“You’re forgiven.”

“Cas, it’s not that easy, you can’t jus-“

“I’ve forgiven you.” She said, walking away.

“Cas? Castiel? My best friend? My angel? Love of my life? I’m sorry this happened.”

“Dean, For the last time! I’ve already forgiven you!”

“I didn’t have any idea she even existed!”

Cas turned on Dean, and kissed him.

“I know, you ass! You don’t have to explain, or keep apologizing to me. I trust you.”

“You’re amazing, you know that, Angel?”

“I do, Human. Now shut up and let me meet your daughter!”

“Ok.” He said, grabbing her hand.

Cas smiled, and they walked down the rest of the hall together.

 

•••

 

“Who are you people?” Hanna asked, holding up a book on Djinn.

Dean winced. 

_Damn it, Sammy._

“You know those scary stories and and folktales? The ones with monsters, ghosts, and demons? We’re the people who kill the monsters.” Sam said, walking into the room.

“Right.”

“They are telling the truth.” Cas said, frowning slightly.

“And you are…?”

“Hanna, this is Cas. Castiel, my fiancée. Cas this is Hanna, my daughter.” Dean said gently.

They stood there uncomfortably for a minute, before Sam suggested that he, Dean, and Cas talk in the kitchen. Cas nodded, and Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in.

Cas grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“Ok,” Sam said, jumping into action the second they were in the kitchen. “Dean, she’s your daughter. You get the biggest vote on this.”

“Hold up, Sam. Cas? How do you feel about this? About her living with us? About any of it?”

“Dean, she’s your daughter and she needs a place to stay. She should stay here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Cas yelled, and Sam winced.

Dean stepped closer, but Cas backed away.

“Cas-“

She stormed out of the room, tears falling heavily.

 

•••

 

“Cas? It’s me. Are you ok?” Dean asked through the door.

“Yeah, ‘m fine, Dean.” Cas replied, her voice sounded hoarse, and Dean sighed.

“Cas, I know you aren’t. Can I come in?” He asked.

He heard the bed squeak softly and a second later, the door opened and Cas hugged him.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I don’t know why I left like that.” She half whispered.

“It’s ok, Cas. It’s fine, baby, it’s ok.” He said, petting her hair softly.

“I really do want her to stay here, with us.” Cas said, words muffled by Dean’s chest.

He pulled away just enough to lock eyes with her.

 _Do you really?_ He asked silently.

She nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact for a second.

Dean’s worried expression shifted into a giant smile, and he pulled Cas closer again, kissing her gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know at least one person will ask about why Sam was so weird when he and Hanna first met, so I’ll get this out of the way now. The way I see it, he was completely in shock. He’d just met the neice he never knew existed, and he wasn’t able to think straight. He wasn’t purposely being a creep, he was just trying to be nice, and didn’t think about how it would sound. I tried to edit the creepiness as much as I could without loosing the entire scene, but I really like how it relates to the rest of the chapter, so I couldn’t figure out how to ditch the creep-vibes completely. Sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have a poll! I want to give Cas a unique parent title for baby to use! I have Dada for Dean, but I want something Cas could use with any vessel they take in the future. :)  
> The ones I have are:  
> Lala - pchela - russian for “bee”  
> Med - med - russian for “honey”  
> Mel - melek - turkish for “angel”  
> Or the one I’m leaning towards,  
> Skysky - Elsk dyrt - danish for “love dearly”
> 
> I’m leaning towards Skysky because of the sky and celestial connotations, and because I think “love dearly” is a cute phrase, but I want other opinions too! Comment your pick or a suggestion of your own! 
> 
> Also, comments and stuff fuel my creativity! It’s hungry, you should feed it!


	14. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They say that time fixes everything_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _But I’ve been waiting so long_
> 
>  
> 
> _So long_
> 
>  
> 
> _They say that things happen for a reason_
> 
>  
> 
> _But they tell me that reasons are wrong_
> 
>  
> 
> _They say that glass breaks and trees fall_
> 
>  
> 
> _But they don’t let me find my way back to you_
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh time goes on and I feel my strength is almost gone_
> 
>  
> 
> _But still I’ll fight for you_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- Time, From Athens To Rome (My band)
> 
> (Not written about this chapter, but I think it fits really well :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been excited to write this chapter for a long time, and here it (finally) is!
> 
> By the way, if anyone needs accurate, detailed notes on nephilim pregnancies, hit me up! I took the info provided on the wiki, did a whole bunch of math, and I can safely say I have a wealth of information on the subject! XD Good for my hunters journal, bad for my circadian rhythm… The beginning of this chapter is day 56 of 182 with 126 left, or just under 2 months of 6, for anyone who was curious! :)

Gabriel couldn’t take it.

He’d been in his room, trying to forget Sam Winchester for the better part of the month, but how could he forget the man when he came to check in on him almost every other day?

He had to do something!

So he did.

He went to Sam’s room and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Gabe opened the door and peaked in.

“Hey N’samja, can I talk to you?”

Sam sighed.

“Fine.”

Gabe sat on the bed, and Sam looked at the floor.

Gabe cleared his throat nervously.

“Look Sam, I’m sorry ok? Dad knows I’ve screwed up a lot in my lifetime, but hurting you like that? It takes the cake. Even with that day in Montreux, and that time I made that tower lean a little more than it already was. Never mind that, it’s not important. What is important is I think I’m in love with you, Sam Winchester.” Tears pooled in his eyes, but Sam still refused to look at him. “Sam, please.”

He reached for his hand, but Sam jerked it away.

“Just go.” The Hunter growled.

“You know what?” Sam’s head snapped up to look at him. “I will not ‘just go!’ I _love_ you. Call me cliché, but you’re one of the very few people I’ve ever loved, and I’m not ready to let that go! Please, just say something!”

“Damn it, Gabe! I have tried so hard to stay away from you, but you have to be so frustratingly sexy, and adorable, and funny, and I just can’t do it anymore!” He yelled, pulling Gabe into his lap and kissing him.

Gabriel moaned into the kiss and pulled Sam closer, just as knocked on Sam’s door.

Gabriel scrambled across the room, as Sam smoothed himself down and opened the door.

“Hey, I made lunch.” Dean said, smirking as he looked his younger brother over. “Hi Gabriel.”

Gabe peaked out of the closet with a mustache on.

“Hola, Deanior.” He said with a horrible fake accent that was somewhere between Polish and Spanish.

Sam glared at him, and he winked.

“I’m gonna go. Have fun, kids. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Dean said, backing out of the room.

Sam closed and locked the door, and turned to Gabriel.

“Hola.” Gabe said, and Sam scooped him up and threw him on to the bed.

He kissed his collarbone, making him shake and whimper desperately.

He took the mustache off gently and kissed him.

“I love you too, Gabriel.”

 

•••

 

“Cas, can you come in here?” Dean called, standing in the nursery.

“Hello, Dean.” She smiled, walking in, already showing slightly.

“Hi. I have something for you. A gift.”

Cas’ eyes glowed, (literally and figuratively) in excitement.

“Really?”

Dean smiled, and nodded proudly, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing.

“Yeah, turn around.” He said.

Cas obeyed, sucking in a sharp breath.

“Oh, Dean! It’s _beautiful_! Who…?” She gushed.

“You like it? I’ve been working on it since we picked the room.”

Cas eyed it and nodded, smiling hugely.

It was an absolutely gorgeous painting of a field at sunset, with trees, a lake, and mountains in the background that covered one of the walls. Tiny bees speckled the foreground, some flying and some perched in flowers. And the flowers. They were bursting in color, almost every shade you could imagine.

Cas had seen heaven, but this was better.

“Uh, so, I was wondering if we could talk.”

“Always, Dean.”

She smiled and turned towards him, but her face fell as soon as she saw Dean’s nervous expression.

“Is everything ok? You’re scaring me.”

“Yeah, I just…” Dean trailed off.

Castiel’s mind raced, thinking of every little possible thing that could be wrong, and then starting on the impossible things.

“I wanna marry you.” Dean said, snapping her out of her thoughts. “I wanna know when you want to get married.”

Cas relaxed, letting go of the worries and the breath she had been holding.

“We could do it after the baby's born?” She suggested, stepping closer and carding her hands through his hair.

“Ok.” He said, grabbing on to the idea like a lifeline, and relaxing under her touch. “After the baby. About the baby. What is it? Do you know yet? And when’s it due?” “I’m unsure of their gender, I’m sorry. Although, they should be born in about four months.” Cas smiled, hands traveling to her small baby bump. His hands followed hers, and he smiled too. “You’ve made me so happy, Cas, I can’t wait until you’re mine.”

He kissed her passionately, guiding her to the wall.

“Dean, your painting!” She squeaked.

The hunter grinned and picked her up, carrying her to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two other mistakes that Gabe mentioned during his speech were;
> 
> 1\. Montreux casino burning down, inspiring deep purple to write smoke on the water. 
> 
> I headcanon Gabe as the person who shot off the flare gun, mainly because it seems like something he would do. XD
> 
> 2\. The leaning tower of piza. One time in the mid-nineties, the leaning tower of pisa randomly shifted. “However, in September 1995, the medieval monument suddenly lurched 2.5mm (0.09in) in one night - about 10% of the lean that the commission had corrected since 1990”
> 
> (Here’s the article I found the story in!  
> http://news.bbc.co.uk/onthisday/hi/dates/stories/january/7/newsid_4037000/4037997.stm )
> 
> I also headcanon him as being the one who made the tower lean more, again, because it seems like a ‘just desserts’ Gabe-esuqe kind of thing!


	15. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be quite the chapter... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *nervous smile* donthatemeeverythingwillbefine!

“Castiel? Can we talk?” Hanna asked quietly, approaching the angel cautiously.

Cas looked up from the book she’d been reading, smiled, and nodded.

“Yes, I think that’s a good idea.” She said, closing the book and putting it down.

Hanna relaxed a little, noting that Cas had been reading the book on Djinn.

“I’m sorry about how rude I was.”

“I forgive you. It’s pretty hard finding out that the monsters under your bed were real. On top of meeting your father, his fiancée, and your uncle, and finding out they fight said monsters?” Cas paused, eyes darkening for a second. “I understand it.”

They sat there for a minute, until Hanna broke the silence.

“So, you’re an angel…? What’s that like?”

“It compares pretty well to being human, but, in Gabriel’s words, it sucks.”

“Who’s Gabriel?”

“My brother. You haven’t met him? He should be around here somewhere…” She trailed off. “OH! Um, he and Sam are working through some… problems right now, I’ll try and introduce you at some point.”

“Oh, uh, ok.”

Dean walked into the room and smiled at them, before kissing Cas’ hair.

“Hey,” he said, “breakfast is done. What were you talking about?”

“Sam and Gabriel.” Cas smiled easily.

“Are you sure that’s appropriate to talk with a teenager about? When I went to tell Sam that dinner was ready last night, he looked like he’d been making out with someone, and Gabriel was in the closet, hiding. I don’t even want to think about what they’re doing right now.” Dean whispered, cringing.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Hanna asked, nose crinkling.

“Uh… Anybody want pancakes?” Dean changed the subject.

“Yes. I would like some.” Cas answered, coming to Dean’s rescue.

 _Thank you, You’re amazing._ Dean prayed to Cas, as the three of them walked to the kitchen.

Hanna and Cas sat down, as Dean served them the cooling pancakes.

He was about to join them, when the ground shook mercilessly, almost knocking him off of his feet.

“Everybody ok?”

Cas looked to Hanna, who nodded.

“Yeah, we’re both fine, Dean.”

The hunter ran for his brother’s room, a voice that sounded a lot like his father shouting at him to watch out for Sammy.

_You know the rules, Dean. You need to look after him!_

 

•••

 

Sam smiled as he regained consciousness, Gabriel kissing his face, neck, and chest.

“Morning.” Sam said, smiling and running his hand through Gabe’s hair.

“Morning, Beautiful.” The archangel responded, kissing him soundly.

Sam pulled away a moment later.

“You know, I like the sound of that. Actually, I think I like all of this. You in my bed, kissing me awake after spending the night, calling me beautiful…”

Gabriel smiled smugly.

“Good, that means my plan to make you love me is working!” He joked.

Sam mock pouted.

“I knew this wasn’t real.”

He instantly felt regret.

“Gabriel, I didn’t mean that.”

“Ok.” He said quietly, moving away.

Sam felt like he was about to cry.

“Gabe-“

The archangel pushed his hands between them, shutting Sam up.

“It- it’s fine.”

Sam turned away sadly.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

Gabriel moved closer again, picking Sam’s arms up and wrapping them around himself. He smiled unsteadily up at Sam, and Sam smiled back and kissed him.

Suddenly, Gabe pulled back, eyes darkening. 

“Sam, they’re here.” He said, and the ground shook on queue.

Sam nodded looking more scared than Gabriel had ever seen him.

They noticed a few seconds later that someone was pounding on the door.

Sam threw on pants, motioning for Gabe to do the same, and grabbed for a gun. He made his way to the door and opened it.

Dean stormed into the room with Cas and Hanna trailing behind him.

“Ok, Cas and Gabriel, you two take Hanna to the basement, Sam, we’re gonna go fight whatever the hell this thing is. Got it? Good, come on.”

Gabriel sighed.

“Dean, wait. I can help. That thing out there? Thats at least a garrison full of angels looking for me. I asked Sam not to tell you why I’m here, because I love him, and I was afraid you’d kick me out, and I was pretty sure this wouldn’t happen, but here we are. Heaven’s been trying to hunt me down for a few millennia to get me to join Michael, but I’ve always slipped away. This most recent time though, was a close call. I’d been in contact with Sam and I was worried that a tip I had gotten was a trap, so I asked Sam to check on me if I didn’t check in at a certain time. Turns out that I was right about it being a trap, and I got ambushed, but Sam got there just in time and saved me like the knight in shining armor he is.” He looked up at Sam with shining eyes. “I was pretty beat up, but Sam here, fixed me up and let me stay here. I made this mess, I want to fix it.”

Dean sighed.

“Fine, whatever. We need to go, we’ve already spent too much time talking.”

The room shook again.

“Alright.” Dean scrubbed his face with his hands. “Gabriel, you help them get to the basement and then come find us when you’re sure they’re safe. Sam and I will be trying to get rid of them, but if we go down, you three are to regroup and get the hell outta dodge. Cas, come with me?” He asked, voice strained with unshed tears.

They slipped into the hall.

“I love you, Castiel.”

Don’t say that like that.” Cas commanded, looking terrified.

“Like what?” Dean asked.

“Like you aren’t going to come back. You need to come back. Please.” She pleaded. “Dean, I don’t think I can do this without you.”

“Cas-“

He pulled her into his arms as tears slipped down their faces.

After a minute, there was another quake, this time a little stronger.

Dean steeled himself for the fight.

“I’ll come back to you. I promise, Cas. I haven’t gotten myself killed so far, right?”

Cas nodded, trying to push down the images of finding him in hell, rebuilding his body and soul, and flying him out.  Things she knew _this_ Dean wouldn’t know.  He _had_ died, they both had. They were lucky to be alive, and she couldn’t help but wonder if their luck had run out.

They kissed and hugged, taking each other in one last time.

Dean pushed something into her hands.

“Hey, keep this safe for me? I have to go now. I love you, Cas.”

Cas nodded again.

“I will. I love you, Dean.”

He opened the door.

“Ready to go, Sammy?”

The younger hunter looked at Gabriel longingly for a second, then decided against it.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Sam grabbed an angel blade off of a shelf, and the two humans started to leave.

“Dean?” Cas took out her angel blade and gave it to him. “Keep _us_ safe.”

They locked eyes, and he nodded and smiled with tears in his eyes.

The ground shook one last time, and the small family parted ways.

 

•••

 

Most of the rest of the night was a blur, except for three events.

 

•••

 

“Goodbye Uncle Gabe. It was nice to finally meet you. You seem pretty cool.” Hanna said quietly.

Gabriel smiled.

“Thanks, kid. You’re cool too.”

He turned to Castiel, and they spoke quietly in enochian, hugged, and Gabriel was gone.

 

•••

 

“How did you and my father meet.” Hanna asked about an hour later.

“I raised him from perdition after he saved Sam by trading his soul for Sam’s life.”

“So he does really fight monsters?”

Cas nodded.

“He’s saved the world.”

“Oh. Has he saved you?”

“More than he knows.”

Cas smiled, and after a few seconds, Hanna joined her.

“So, what’s the baby’s gender? Do angels just know, or do you go somewhere?”

“It’s a boy.“ Cas answered quickly. “I think it’s a boy. It would be nice if there were somewhere, but conceiving nephilim is outlawed by Heaven.” She looked over at Hanna, who’s mouth was hanging open and winced.

“You- you’re eyes were just glowing.”

“I believe the baby may be starting to reach out to us.” Cas grinned proudly.

“I’m happy for you.” Hanna smiled too.

“Thank you.”

 

•••

 

The door rattled and flew open, revealing Niaomi, Ishim, and Mirabell.

“Really Castiel? You of all angels know the consequences of bringing nephil in to being, let alone with a Winchester?” Ishim sneered.

Niaomi stepped towards Castiel gently.

“Come home and stop this ridiculous rebellion. We can help you!” She said, as Cas pushed Hanna behind her and moved back. “We can save you from your mistakes, Castiel, God will forgive you! It’s not too late!”

“No.” Castiel said firmly. “It’s not your place to call my son or any of my other family a mistake, or try to tear us apart. I’m done with you dicks.”

Mirabell gasped and stumbled forward as her eyes glowed bluish-white.

“Bye, bitch.” Dean, the master of eloquence, said from behind the angels as Mirabell fell to the floor, dead.

“Leave my wife alone!” He yelled at the two remaining angels.

Cas looked at him, confused.

“Dean, I don’t understand, we aren’t married yet.” 

Dean smirked.

“I know, I just really wanted to say that, darlin’.”

Niaomi rolled her eyes.

“Humans.” She muttered, brandishing her blade.

Ishim followed suit, and they started towards the hunter.

Niaomi got there before **De** an or **C** as c **o** ul **d** do anything, and stabb **e** d him.

 

•••

 

Cas woke up to Hanna standing over he **r** , worried.

“You ok, Cas?”

No, **i** t was **n** ’t Hanna, it was Dean!

“Yes, Dean. I’m alright. Just a nightmare. Is the battle over?”

“Yeah, **C** as. It’s all ok.” He smiled, “ **H** ere, you’ll need this b **a** ck.” He said, handing her the blade.

“Dean, I have something im **p** or **t** ant to tell you. whil **e** you were gone, ou **r** son reached out to Hanna and I.”

Dean smiled, and then froze.

“Did you just say ‘son’? It’s a boy?”

TBC < **3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 14 2 13 13. 24 16 19 5 20. 14 2 26. 4 16 15 21 2 10 15. 4 13 22 6 20.


	16. Wayward son

Cas smiled and sat up.

“Yeah, we have a son.”

Dean smiled too, uneasily.

“That’s great, Darlin’.”

_You’re going to screw this up, just like him._

Dean kissed her and helped her stand, his hand lingering over her stomach.

_And what about Cas? Will you be a widower? Will Cas die?_

“Dean,” she said, quietly. “I have doubts about being a parent, too. My father abandoned everything. I’m so afraid I’ll be just like him. But we can be different, we can be better.”

Tears slipped down his face, and he hugged his angel.

“I love you. Both of you.”

“I love you too.”

_Liar._

Dean kissed her again, still holding her closely.

“Go tell Sam.” She smiled at him, breaking the kiss, and pushing him towards the door.

“Hey, wait! You’ll need this back.” She ran to him, giving him back his ring, and kissing him one last time.

“Thanks.”

 

•••

 

“Hey.” Dean said, coming over to a bundle made of Sam and Gabriel. “Sam, can I steal you for a minute?”

Sam dragged Gabe into a kiss, before following Dean, leaving Gabe smiling in his wake.

“What’s up?”

“Need a burger ‘n some beer.”

“Sure. You ok?”

Dean went quiet until they got to Baby.

“You wanna drive?”

“Ok, but you need to tell me what’s going on.”

“Yeah, ‘m getting to that.”

They got in the car, and Sam pulled out.

“I’m going to be a dad, Sammy.”

Sam barked out a laugh.

“Yeah Dean, I know. I was the first person you told!”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re not getting it. What if I end up like Dad? What if-“

“Dean, stop. You’ve already basically raised one kid, and he turned out alright, right?”

“Right.”

“And you were alone then, not to mention a kid, too! You’ll be a great dad, Dean.”

Dean smiled.

“Thanks, Sammy.”

•••

 

“Gabriel? Do you have a second?” Cas asked, nervously.

“Sure baby sib! Whaddya need?” The archangel smiled warmly.

“I was wondering if you would do the bonding ceremony for my wedding? Please? We need an archangel to do it, and I can’t think of anyone better for this.”

“Castiel, I- Yes, I’ll do it. Thank you.”

They smiled and hugged, and the world felt a little more stable under their feet.


	17. New beginnings

“Sam, I can’t find Dean. Please tell me you know where he is.” Cas asked, walking into the room

Sam looked up from his laptop with a worried expression.

“No, I don’t. I’ve been looking for him all morning, and his car is gone. I’m sorry, Cas.”

“Awesome! Fantastic,” Cas groaned and sat down, hard. “Dean is missing, and I’m eleven weeks pregnant! This is just great!”

She covered her face with her hands.

Sam stood up, sat next to her, and hugged the angel.

“We’ll find him, you know that, Cas.”

Cas nodded, but she still looked distraught.

“I just put an apb out for him.”

“Thank you, Sam.” She said hollowly, and he decided to drop it.

Then he remembered that she wasn’t his brother.

“Cas, do you want to talk?”

She looked at him, shocked, but nodded.

“What if one of these times, he doesn’t come back? Or what if he decides he doesn’t actually want me? Or something happens to me?” _And he ends up like John._

Even though those words weren’t spoken, Sam knew. 

Sam smiled.

“I knew you were perfect for each other. Listen Cas, if something does happen, Gabe and I will be here to help. You may not be married to my brother yet, but you’re already family, and you won’t lose that because my brother’s an asshole.”

Cas hugged Sam tightly.

 

•••

 

Dean sped down the road, debating whether to call Cas or Sam first, when something sent his car flying.

Baby rolled for several hundred feet, before coming to a rest beside the road on the other side of the highway.

 

•••

 

Cas was doing laundry, one of the chores Dean had assigned himself, when her hands started glowing a dull blue.

She dropped the shirt, and moved back, only to look down and see her stomach was glowing too.

 _Will he be ok?_ A voice asked.

“Hello?”

_Will my father be ok?_

“Yes, he will be fine, Charlie.” Cas told her son gently, smiling uneasily.

Relief spread through her body, as her hands and belly’s glow faded.

 

•••

 

He woke up in a figurative haze, in a strange bed, in a white room.

“Good afternoon, sir! How are you feeling?” Someone asked, coming into the room, clipboard in hand.

“I’m fine. Where am I?” He asked impatiently, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he needed to call… someone. He couldn’t remember who, though, or even why.

“You’re at St. Mary’s Hospital in Wichita, Kansas. You were in an accident. Do you remember your name?”

“Yup, it’s… I’m…” He frowned and thought about for a moment, then his face lit up. “Oh! It’s uh… no.”

The woman, a doctor, he guessed, frowned.

“Are you married? Or can you remember if you have any family we can call?”

“I… I don’t know.” He felt like crying.

“That’s alright, sir. Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?”

“Sure! Maybe… a salad?”

The doctor smiled, nodded, and left.


	18. Hunted

As soon as Sam got a hit, he packed himself and his car, said goodbye to Cas and Gabe, and went outside to leave.

Only to come face to face with one pissed teenager.

“Hey Hanna, I was just leaving.”

“I know. I want to help.”

“Yeah, no. Dean would kill me.”

“Dean’s not here.”

Sam glared daggers at his niece.

“Come on Uncle Sam! He’s my father! I _need_ to help.” Hanna argued.

“I can’t believe I’m letting you talk me into this! Dean’s going to kill me.” He paused, thinking of an idea. “You know what? Go ask Cas! She’s basically your stepparent!”

“Fine. She doesn’t like me, anyway.”

Sam softened.

“Hanna, she does like you. Why do you think she doesn’t?”

“I screwed up their happy, perfect, apple pie life. I’m the kid of the other woman.”

“Hanna, I practically wrote the book on messing up apple pie lives. When I was six months old, a demon come and cursed me. My mom came in and tried to stop him, but he killed her. My dad was devastated, and he spent the rest of his life hunting him down, and drinking himself to death. And that’s just the short version of my parents story. It’s bad.” Sam sighed. “You can come, if Cas gives you permission and if you promise to stay out of trouble.”

“Done! thanks! Give me ten minutes to ask and get stuff together. I’ll be right back.”

 

•••

 

“Hey Cas, how are ya holding up?” Gabe asked, knocking on the door of Dean and Cas’ room.

Cas was on the bed with a laptop on her legs, she looked up with tears in her eyes.

“I’m trying to keep busy. Dean suggested making up a parental name before… So I wouldn’t need to switch if I needed to change vessels, so I’ve been looking up words in different languages, but every time I find one, I want to tell Dean. It’s quite the emotionally taxing process.”

Gabriel sat on the bed gently.

“Castiel,” he said. “That’s not healthy. Come here, I have news, Baby bee.”

Cas shoved the laptop aside, and repositioned herself next to her older brother, looking at him expectantly.

“We may have found him-“

Cas shot off the bed.

“Really?” She asked, slipping into her true voice.

“Cas, the humans.” Gabe chided softly.

“Oh! Sorry!” She said, this time in English.

“Cas, sit down.” He ordered, finding it a little weird to be ordering anyone around, but the seraph sat. “He’s in the hospital as a John Doe.”

Cas gasped, just as Hanna came in the room.

“Can I go with Sam?”

Cas nodded, shocked and not hearing anything, let alone processing it.

“Thanks!”

She ran back out to pack.

 

•••

 

“Good morning Mr. Doe. How are you feeling?”

“Good! Like the accident didn’t even happen!“ John Doe smiled. “How are you, Doc?”

The doctor smiled in return.

“I’m good. Now, can you stand for me?”

Joe obeyed.

“Ta da!”

John did jazz hands, and Dr. Masters rolled her eyes and shook her head of brunette curls, reminding John of something.

Someone.

But that’s gone as soon as it came.

“Did you remember something? Your face lit up for a second.”

“Yeah, but it was gone as soon as I remembered it.”

Dr. Masters nodded sympathetically, and John felt pathetic and sat back down.

_He’d been to hell, he could do this. **Oh. He’d been to hell.**_


End file.
